


For Mission Purposes

by Imorz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Mission Related, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Stressed Hwang Hyunjin, jeongin is always cute, yea but not really
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Semua baik-baik saja; Stray Kids masih piawai dalam setiap performa, dagu Changbin masih terlihat tajam, Bang Chan masih setia menjadi budak musik, dan Jeongin yang tiba-tiba menjaga jarak dari Hyunjin.





	For Mission Purposes

**Author's Note:**

> Hak cipta Stray Kids sepenuhnya dipegang oleh JYP Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

  
Semua baik-baik saja; Stray Kids masih piawai dalam setiap performa, dagu Changbin masih terlihat tajam, Bang Chan masih setia menjadi budak musik, dan Jeongin yang tiba-tiba menjaga jarak dari Hyunjin.

Satu, dua, tiga. Ada derap langkah kaki berlari dan Hyunjin yang menendang meja.

"Halo? Itu tidak terdengar baik-baik saja? Apa cuma aku yang berpikir begini? Apa cuma aku yang waras di sini?"

Jeongin menjaga jarak darinya dan itu adalah masalah yang krusial, bagi Hyunjin tentu saja.

Terlihat jelas, kecuali Changbin yang sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli. Dan Seungmin pula. Oh, dan Minho juga. Jisung, Bang Chan, Woojin, serta Felix, yang ikut-ikutan tidak peduli juga. Ringkasnya semua orang tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Jeongin; Hyunjin mempertanyakan gelar pemimpin milik Bang Chan, ke mana dia ketika hal segenting ini terjadi? Tentu, Bang Chan tidak ingin repot-repot menjadi konsultan asmara remaja baru puber, membuat musik masih menjadi prioritas daripada masalah yang sebenarnya bisa diselesaikan dua belah pihak.

"Biar dikata aku yang paling tua di sini," Bang Chan mencerna kalimatnya, sadar hal itu dapat menjadi bumerang, ia pun mengubahnya demi kesejahteraaan bersama, "Paling berpengalaman maksudku—tidak, Woojin, kau masih yang paling berumur di sini, bukan aku, jangan lakukan _aegyo_ kau tahu itu tidak mempan—masalah ini, apa kita bisa menyebutnya masalah? Baiklah. Masalah sederhana ini bisa kau bicarakan sendiri dengan Jeongin. Katakan beberapa hal yang dapat membuat senyumnya merekah."

Hyunjin mengacak pinggang. "Contohnya?"

"Contohnya? Aku harus memberikan contohnya lagi? Aduh, Hwang Hyunjin."

"Aku menunggu, ketua."

Bang Chan meliriknya sinis, lalu memasang jaket. "'Hei, Jeongin. Wajahmu mirip apel.'"

"Bunuh saja aku kalau begitu!"

Woojin dan Jisung yang duduk bersebelahan di sofa tertawa galak mendengar teriakan Hyunjin. Keripik kentang yang mereka pegang berhamburan akibatnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Bang Chan selesai mengancing jaket. "Langsung saja ke inti, tanya mengapa dia menjaga jarak darimu. Lakukan secara _gentleman_, kawan. Bubuhi sedikit bumbu melankolis juga boleh. Misalnya, err ... 'Langitnya gelap ya, seperti perasaanku yang kau abaikan.' Wow, itu terdengar sangat galau sekali."

Hyunjin menepuk dahi. "Ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Coba saja. Biasanya insting Bang Chan-hyung bagus," potong Jisung tidak seraya menoleh.

Hyunjin tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Sungguh saran yang amat sempurna. Sempurna menenggelamkan Hyunjin ke liang kubur.

"Aku akan kembali ke studio. Sebentar lagi Jeongin akan pulang dari latihan privatnya. Tunggu saja," ucap Bang Chan sambil memasang sepatu. "Oh, atau kau bisa ikut aku ke sana dan menemuinya sekarang juga?"

Hyunjin terkesiap, "Opsi kedua terdengar bagus," dan segera ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket. Alasan menemui Jeongin lebih cepat dan bukan di asrama adalah hal yang tepat, sebab jika mereka sedang mengobrol, meluruskan sesuatu nanti, pasti akan ada yang mengganggu dan obrolan berubah tidak efektif. Perhatian Jeongin mudah terdistraksi, Hyunjin ingin lelaki itu fokus padanya.

Langkahnya membawa beban, berat sekali, kepalanya pun juga. Di atas sana, langit berubah semakin gelap, badai terasa lebih nyata. Di sebelahnya ada Bang Chan berjalan dengan santai, kedua tangan berada di kantung jaket, dan sesekali bergumam entah lagu apa. Setibanya di kantor, Bang Chan memisahkan diri dengan menepuk pundak Hyunjin. Senyumnya terpatri, semakin membuat Hyunjin kesal sebenarnya.

"Semoga beruntung, sobat."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu darimu."

"Kenapa? Apa karena saranku tadi? Kau tidak dengar suara patah dari dalam hatiku?" Wajah Bang Chan berubah sendu, tetapi dibuat-buat. "Atau sebenarnya itu suara hatimu yang patah?"

"Pergi saja sudah sana!"

Tawa galak Bang Chan yang meninggalkannya semakin membuat Hyunjin jengkel. Kakinya melangkah dengan hentakan keras seperti anak kecil merajuk yang tidak dibelikan mobil mainan. Bibirnya terselip kata-kata makian untuk ketuanya.

"Kukira siapa yang berjalan mirip tentara, ternyata kau."

Pintu di depannya terbuka, kepala Jeongin muncul seperti iklan di internet. Ruangan dansa. Hyunjin mengernyit.

"Kukira kau sedang latihan vokal privat?"

Jeongin mengangkat bahu. "Sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu."

Terlihat tidak ada masalah, Jeongin masih berbicara padanya dengan layak, tidak ada raut wajah sinis atau bibir mencibir. Hyunjin ingin percaya semua baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang berubah antara dirinya dengan Jeongin, tidak ada kesalahan yang ia perbuat pula.

Namun, Jeongin tetap berdiri, lalu duduk, agak lebih jauh darinya, padahal tidak ada siapapun di ruangan ini selain mereka berdua. Ada ruang besar di kiri dan kanan Hyunjin, mengapa tidak duduk di sebelahnya alih-alih duduk di pojok dan berbicara dengan nada tinggi seperti orang sedang berkelahi? Hyunjin menatap Jeongin heran, Jeongin sendiri sedang duduk dengan kaki terbujur dan mengurutinya halus.

Hyunjin ingat beberapa perkataan Bang Chan (yang diangguki Jisung). Ia ingin mencobanya demi memperoleh peruntungan.

"L-langitnya gelap, ya," ujar Hyunjin terbata-bata. Nada bicaranya semakin pelan. "Seperti perasaanku yang kau abaikan...."

"Oh, ya? Aku tidak tahu jika di luar sedang mendung," jawab Jeongin agak berteriak. "Dan apa kalimat setelahnya? Kurang jelas."

"Tidak penting. Tidak ada. Aku tidak berbicara lagi setelah kalimat 'Langitnya gelap, ya.'" Hyunjin segera meneguk ludah, gugup setengah mati.

Jeongin mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan ujung sepatunya yang bermain-main, kadang menyatu kadang tidak, sesekali mengembus napas ke atas dan membuat poninya mengembang. Tidak menyadari lelaki yang satu ruangan dengannya saat ini tengah berpikir keras bagaimana cara menyampaikan maksud hati (dan tidak _fanboying_ melihat tingkah menggemaskannya). Tangan Hyunjin mengepal, ia mengeluarkan helaan kasar. Tidak boleh menunggu lagi, inilah kesempatannya memperbaiki keadaan.

"Jeongin, aku ingin bicara."

Lelaki itu mengerjap kebingungan. Berpikir apakah yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya tidak termasuk dalam hitungan bicara? "Boleh. Sepertinya serius sekali?"

"Memang."

"Ada apa? Changbin-hyung memakai piyama dinosaurusku dan menari seksi?"

"Bukan, bukan yang itu."

_Lakukan secara _gentleman_, kawan_. Duh, detik-detik seperti ini suara Bang Chan justru lewat mengacaukan kondisi. Hyunjin menggeleng demi menghilangkan suara iblis.

"Sebelum aku menanyakan pertanyaanku, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lebih dulu?"

"Huh? Apa kau sedang menjalankan misi, Hyunjin-hyung?"

"Apa? Misi? Tidak, tidak."

Jeongin mengangkat alis, lengannya mulai memeluk kaki yang menekuk. "Oke. Tidak ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Sungguh?"

Jeongin mengangguk. Hyunjin mengerjap dan kembali meneguk ludah.

"Kenapa duduk di situ? Sini, di sampingku."

Jeongin menggeleng, ia memutuskan kontak mata. Jelas ada sesuatu di sini. "Tidak bisa."

"Apa masalahnya?!" Hyunjin mulai berteriak, ia berdiri dari duduknya. "Tiga hari ini kau selalu menjauhiku, sengaja mengambil jarak terjauh dari posisiku duduk atau berdiri, maksudnya apa?! Ini sangat aneh karena Bang Chan sendiri sepertinya melihat hal ini sebagai lelucon? Aku tidak habis pikir!"

Jeongin tersentak. "Aku masih menegurmu saat kita latihan atau melakukan vlive, 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi posisi kita, ujung ke ujung, Jeongin. Benar kau masih menegurku, seperti sekarang ini, tapi kita selalu bicara dengan berteriak sebab posisi kita yang terlalu jauh. Ja-uh."

"Apa kau marah?"

Hyunjin berdecak. "Aku marah, dan sedih, dan kecewa. Aku uring-uringan sejak kemarin. Kau tahu aku suka padamu dan bodohnya aku, tapi aku merasa kau seolah tengah bermain-main dengannya?"

Jeongin terbelalak, ia segera melirik kamera pengintai. "Hyunjin—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kamera itu. Jeongin, fokuslah dengan masalah kita di sini!"

Bibir Jeongin terbuka, namun kata-katanya seakan terhambat. Matanya beberapa kali mengedip. Ia turut berdiri, bergantian melirik kamera pengintai dan jam dinding.

"Berapa lama lagi kau seperti itu? Ingin selamanya berjauhan dariku? Itu maumu? Jeongin—"

Gestur Jeongin yang menyilangkan tangannya di depan kamera membuat Hyunjin melupakan kata-kata. Wajahnya terekam sedang memelas.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Hyunjin memburu.

Jeongin menghela panjang, ia melirik jam dinding, dan memutuskan mendekati Hyunjin. "Mari duduk."

Hyunjin bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Ia mengikuti arahan, sedikit senang Jeongin kini kembali dalam jangkauan.

"Ingat soal misi kita beberapa hari yang lalu? Kita mendapatkan misi personal dan semua orang harus menebaknya?"

Hyunjin mengangguk. Ya, misi laknat yang mengharuskannya _push-up_ di semua ruangan tiga puluh kali. Karena terlalu jelas, misinya berhasil digagalkan member lain (di sisi lain, Hyunjin bersyukur mereka menebaknya, jika tidak, ia harus terus _push-up_).

Jeongin melanjutkan. "Milikku adalah 'Jaga jarak dari Hwang Hyunjin selama beberapa hari'. Aku bertanya pada staf minimalnya, dan mereka bilang tiga hari. Pada hari kedua, semua orang berhasil menebak, kecuali kau, dan Jisung menyarankan agar aku tetap melaksanakannya selama tiga hari karena—" matanya menatap takut pada Hyunjin yang membatu, "—karena mereka pikir mengerjaimu menggunakanku itu menyenangkan."

Menyenangkan apanya, Setan! Jisung Setan! Setan kalian semua! Setan pun heran dengan kelakuan kalian!

Hyunjin menyumpah dalam batin sementara mulutnya tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Nyawanya seperti ditarik ke luar secara paksa, ia melihat refleksi diri lewat cermin di depan, yang tampak nahas sekali nasib hidupnya. Salah apa Hyunjin dengan Jisung atau member lainnya? Hyunjin adalah anak baik seingatnya. Selain itu, tega sekali mereka menggunakan Jeongin sebagai pion, yang merupakan unsur utama kelemahannya, untuk mengerjai Hyunjin yang rapuh hatinya ini (tidak ingin mengatakan betapa akurat misi yang diterima Jeongin, jika yang menerima Jisung atau Changbin atau member lain, Hyunjin mungkin tidak sekacau ini).

Pantas saja semua orang seakan masa bodoh dan hanya Hyunjin yang merasa bumi berputar terbalik.

"Aku tidak pernah berekspektasi kau akan mengeluarkan semuanya, termasuk menyatakan perasaanmu," ucap Jeongin yang membuat Hyunjin menggigit bibir bawahnya karena malu. "Sekadar informasi, aku tidak tahu kau tertarik denganku, sampai hari ini. Apa kau butuh jawaban, hyung?"

Hyunjin sontak menutup mulut lelaki itu, telinganya memerah dan tidak sanggup lagi mendengar suara Jeongin. "Anggap saja kau salah dengar. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bagian yang itu."

Jeongin mengernyit, ia melepaskan tangan Hyunjin yang membekap mulutnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang berubah di antara kita."

"Sayang sekali," Jeongin kembali bermain dengan ujung kaki, "Padahal aku ingin memberikan berita baik."

Napas Hyunjin tercekat. "Oh, ya?"

Jeongin mengangguk. Bibirnya merekah senyum. Tangannya menepuk kaki Hyunjin. "Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Kita akan masih sama seperti dulu. Kecuali jika aku atau kau dapat misi yang seperti ini lagi."

"Aku lebih memilih menyerah daripada harus menjaga jarak darimu."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," jawab Jeongin dengan semburat merah. "Maafkan aku, hyung."

Hyunjin menatap Jeongin sejenak, mengamati ia yang berhasil membuatnya kalang-kabut tempo hari, menyadari betapa rasa sukanya melimpah pada Jeongin. "Bukan kau yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Akan kutagih yang lain nanti."

Jeongin membalas dengan kekehan, warna merah muda masih setia di kedua pipinya. Tatapan Hyunjin melembut, ia akhirnya dapat bernapas lega, tubuhnya menjadi jauh lebih ringan.

Mereka memutuskan pergi mencari pengisi perut di lantai depan kantor, sontak terkejut melihat betapa derasnya hujan di luar sana. Pukul sembilan malam, Hyunjin dan Jeongin baru sampai di asrama. Sementara itu Bang Chan kembali bermalam di studio.

"Aku harap mereka menghapus rekaman kita," bisik Jeongin yang masih dapat di dengar Hyunjin. Memang sangat memalukan jika pertengkaran mereka jadi bahan konsumsi orang lain.

Tiga hari kemudian, ruang tengah asrama terdengar gaduh. Semua member berlarian setelah mendengar Bang Chan dan Jisung berteriak.

"Apa maumu?! Kenapa kau duduk jauh dariku?! Kau tidak tahu ya kalau aku suka padamu, huh?!" ucap Jisung yang berteriak, namun nadanya dibuat-buat. Ia menemukan Hyunjin yang berdiri paling pinggir dan meliriknya jahil.

Hyunjin mengerjap. Rasanya seperti pernah mendengar dialog yang sama.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau suka padaku! Ini ... ini hanya misi! Tapi tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang berubah di antara kita, kok! _Everything is fine_!" balas Bang Chan tidak kalah dramatis. Ia mengakhirinya dengan dua jempol terangkat sambil melirik Jeongin yang menganga.

Tidak salah lagi. Tadi malam Hyunjin menemukan Bang Chan dan Jisung terkikik di depan laptop. Karena terlalu lelah, ia tidak berminat bergabung dan segera terlelap.

Darah Hyunjin naik hingga ubun-ubun. Tangannya mengepal, lalu berteriak kencang.

"AAAAAAAA!"

Hari itu asrama Stray Kids lebih banyak diisi adegan Hyunjin mengejar Bang Chan dan Jisung dengan panci seharian.

.

.

.

Selesai.

**Author's Note:**

> tambahan, yang tidak sempat saya masukkan ke dalam fic: Jeongin menyilangkan tangannya di depan kamera bermaksud mengatakan ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan misi.
> 
> Well, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! Saya masih sangat bergelora mengisi entri hyunin/hyunjeong bahasa di ao3. Mwah


End file.
